The present disclosure relates generally to resonant converters. Resonant converters, including zero-voltage transition (ZVT) pulse width modulation (PWM) converters and zero-current transition converters (ZCT) PWM converters offer a number of benefits including, for example, allowing high switching frequencies, reducing electromagnetic noise emission, and allowing use of smaller passive components. Existing resonant converters suffer from a number of shortcomings and disadvantages. There remain unmet needs including increasing resonance operation range, reducing switching losses, and decreasing stress on converter components. For example, when resonant converters operate outside their resonant operating range, the converter switching losses increase and the stress on the switches increase. There is a significant need for the unique apparatuses, methods, systems and techniques disclosed herein.